joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Buck
Summary Gorillas have a robust body with an extremely strong chest and a prominent abdomen, the face has no hairs, large nostrils, small ears and prominent eyebrows. They also have no hair on their hands and feet as well as humans. But unlike humans, gorillas have no chest hair. Adults have long, muscular arms that are much larger than their legs. They move around with our knuckles. Males weigh twice as much as females and can measure up to about 1.7 meters and weigh (in nature) between 135 and 220 kg. An adult female in nature usually measures 1.5 meters and weighs between 70 and 90 kg. They usually live between 30 and 50 years. Now think of it all tripled. It's Buck's situation. Usually out of it, he has a characteristic of defender of the innocents, brave and persistent. His mother died in his birth, and Buck had to fight his own drugged father until Buck won and threw the poor guy in the middle of a train. Harambe's grandfather. But Harambe's grandfather, really, was not worth anything. Buck has a kind of attraction for blond girls with glasses. And don't take this straight to porn. Buck may also be known for having beaten the record of devouring 100 cup noodles in 5 minutes. Powers and Abilities Tier: '9-C '''Name: '''Buck, The G Gorilla, Father of Harambe, Buck The ''King Kong '''Origin: '''United Kingdom '''Gender: Male Age: '''21 '''Classification: Primates Powers and Abilities: '''Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Climbing, Prehensile Feet, Prehensive Tail, Enhanced Bite, Decelerated Aging, Enhanced Balance, Fearful Scream, Enhanced Roar, Predator Instinct, Mental Resistance '''Attack Potency: '''Room+ '''Speed: '''Peak Human '''Lifting Strength: '''Peak Human '''Striking Strength: Street Class Standard Equipment: '''Teeths and Brute Gorilla Strength '''Durability: Small Building Level Intelligence: '''100 QI '''Stamina: '''Medium '''Range: Standard Common Gorilla Range 'Weaknesses: '''Firearms, Bombs, Time Bombs, Multiple Trucks, Fireworks '''Friends: '''Skunk Ape, Maurice, Rocket, Caesar, Bigfoot, Sasquatch, Yeti, Yeti Spider, Chuck Norris, Nas, Rakim, Harambe (his son), Jair Bolsonaro '''No-Friends: '''Justin Bieber, Logan Paul, Adele, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Fox, Gabriel, Balthazar Some Facts ''Buck is the strongest gorilla in his country. Buck can go on support 5 days with starving. Buck is a warrior. Buck punched a war tank. Neither Buck's tank nor his hand broke. For a creature of his size, Buck runs well enough. Buck really loves eating Cup Noodles. His favorite food. Others '''Notable Victories: '''Humans, Other Gorillas, Chimps, Rocket, Shedletsky, loleris, Nikilis, Brad Pitt, Tigers, Bears, Rhinos, Sharks, Wildboars, Wolves, Werewolves, Witches, Dodge Landon (so easily), King Cobra, George W. Bush, Adolf Hitler, ROBLOXian ODers '''Notable Losses: '''Robocop, Solid Snake, Terminator, Albert Einstein '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Maurice, Skunk Ape, Bigfoot, Sasquatch, Luca, Tommy, Shaun, Niko, Dennis Videos & Photos Category:Gorilla Category:GORILLA Category:GORILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:Pray for Harambe Category:Harambe Category:Harambe? Category:Yes, already said.. Harambe. Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Extremely Powerful Category:Stronger Than You Category:STRONG Category:STRENGTHR Category:Brute Strength Category:SAVAGE LEVEL THAN 10000000000000% Category:Animalistic Animals Category:Wild Category:Wild Animals Category:Indeed Wild Animals Category:Black Category:Ape Army Category:Can fuck you really bad Category:ANGER Category:NOT-JOKING ARTICLES Category:Not Joking With You Category:Seriously Category:Adults Category:Don't mock him Category:BEWARE: WILD ARTICLES TOWARD Category:Beware Of The Danger Category:Zemalek's Allies Category:ZEMALEK Category:AWESOME! Category:100% BADASS ARTICLE Category:Strength